


Love comes in all forms

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A short V day tale.





	Love comes in all forms

Our story begins in Septima and Sybill Vector's house, they're discussing Valentine's day.

Septima smiled. "I'm going to write you an Arthimancy themed poem this year."

Sybill nodded and said, 'I'm going to predict your future."

Septima grinned. "I bet you're in it."

Sybill beamed, "I hope I am."


End file.
